Ookami One Half
by SilverSerpentDragon
Summary: Ranma falls into not one but two springs. And neither one is the Spring of Drowned Girl. Crossover with Inuyahsa. Read and Review!
1. Dip

SSD: Konnichiwa, minna-san! I'm here with yet another fanfic. I've been hoping to start this one for a while and I hope you all enjoy it! (returns to sewing up a Bankotsu plushie)

Bankotsu: (appears in the studio) Hey, SSD! I just came to drop off this letter from—WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?

SSD: (Looks up) This? (holds up plushie) It's a plushie of you for my friend Armando. Kawaii, ne?

Bankotsu: Get rid of it before Jakotsu sees it!

Jakotsu: Hello, I was wondering—OH! What an adorable Bankotsu doll! (runs up and grabs plushie from SSD) Ooh, how much do you want for it? (takes out wallet)

SSD: -.-() It's for a friend, therefore not for sale.

Jakotsu: Please?

Bankotsu: Hell no! Don't give it to him!

Kouga: (walks in) Yo, what's u—Is that a Bankotsu plushie?

Ayame: (pops up beside him) Oo, oo, where? (spots SSD and Jakotsu fighting over the Bankotsu plushie) Oh, it's so kawaii! (joins the fight)

Bankotsu plushie: RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP

SSD: (stares at the shredded plushie) Shit, now I have to start all over! (glares at Jakotsu and Ayame) OUT NOW!

Jakotsu: (cuddles ripped plushie) Even ripped to shreds, it's adorable!

SSD: Out of my studio, you psychopath! HAYATE! Get in here and away from AAF!

Hayate: (teleports in) What do you want, blondie?

SSD: (eye twitches) I'll ignore that comment. Get them (points at Jakotsu and Ayame) out of here, they completely ruined the plushie I was working on.

Hayate: Yeesh, all this over a freakin' doll? (obeys SSD anyway) Happy? Now, I have to get back to AAF before she flips out. (teleports away)

SSD: KOUGA!

Kouga: What?

SSD: Since it was your mate that ruined my plushie, you do the disclaimer.

Kouga: Aw, man!

Disclaimer: SilverSerpentDragon does not own Inuyasha or Ranma ½ with the exception of a few DVDs and Manga.

SSD: Not to mention to the Bankotsu plushie I finished earlier. Roll camera!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 1: Dip

"This is Jusenkyo? Doesn't look like much." A raven haired boy with his hair in a low ponytail commented as he looked over the springs from the top of a cliff.

The fat and balding man beside him hit him upside the head. "Don't be ridiculous, boy! Those poles are perfect for working on your aerial combat!"

The boy shrugged, his pack shifting on his shoulders. "Yeah, yeah whatever, oyaji. Be prepared to be beaten!"

The boy's father dropped jumped off the cliff and started running for the springs. The boy quickly followed suit and easily passed his father. He stopped once he got to the edge of one of the springs that was near an old hut. He set down his bag and waited for his fat father. Oyaji reached his son a bit later, but was not panting for breath as one would expect a man of his size to do. He set down his pack next to his son's.

"Are you prepared, Ranma?"

Ranma shrugged his shoulders. "Can't be any worse than the other training grounds you've dragged me to."

The two leaped up to the bamboo poles sticking out of the springs effortlessly. Both stood in crane stances to better balance their weight on the skinny reeds. They both ignored the fat man in a Communist army uniform shouting warnings in Mandarin at them. Father and son then began to attack each other ruthlessly. Kick punch block roundhouse. With movements much like an elegant dance, Ranma hurled his father into the spring behind him. When he didn't come up for air, Ranma began to get worried.

"Oi, oyaji, are we done already? Oyaji?"

Air bubbles started to break the surface and then a giant panda burst out and landed on a nearby bamboo pole in a stance similar to Ranma's father's. Ranma hesitated in his surprise and was launched off the pole when the panda punched him. The black haired boy landed in the spring two springs away from the one he stood over. A giant splash and he was submerged.

_Wha? Where am I? Underwater? The panda punched me and I fell into one of the springs but why do I feel different?_

"_Who are you? Kouga, is that you? You came to save me."_

_This presence, it feels nice, like home. Home. _A flash of a cave with many wolves in it. _I don't remember that, how? I feel so heavy, like I'm being pulled under. My chest hurts, my body…I'm shrinking! But I don't feel any different, not really. So why? Who am I? Where is he? Where's Kouga? Who is Kouga?_

Ranma gasped in the air as his head was pulled up to the surface. Everything sounded louder and looked clearer than before. He could smell the panda's dripping wet and stinking fur, the panda who wore his father's glasses and bandana. Ranma raised a hand to his eyes and saw that he looked slimmer, more feminine. Wavy red bangs were plastered to his forehead.

_Wait, red? My hair is black!_

Ranma looked down and noticed two large protrusions from his chest. He placed a hand on one them and gave it a squeeze.

_Soft, but firm. Oh my Kami-sama, I have breasts! I-I've been turned into a girl!_ A flash of a woman with bright red hair held in two pigtails and bright green eyes flitted through her mind. _Is that what this body looks like? Wait, if I turned into a girl after falling into the spring, then oyaji must be the panda!_

A growl resonated in Ranma-chan's chest. "Saotome Genma, you're a dead man!" A red battle aura sprung up around Ranma-chan as she lunged for her panda father's throat. He dodged and she landed in the spring behind him. Her aura reached the water before her and super-heated it. Ranma-chan could do nothing as she fell into the new hot spring.

_Again? Why do I feel so different when I'm in the springs? I can feel something calling out to me, a man?_

"_Ayame, thank Kami-sama you're safe. I tried. I tried to help you, but you were dragged in anyway. I'm sorry, forgive me."_

_Arms, I feel arms around me. Strong, masculine arms. Arms that I had when I was a guy. Wha, I feel different again. These springs, what kind of magic is this? Since when did I believe in magic? Damn it! Who am I? Why do feel so incomplete? No, I am complete. I have Kouga and Ayame inside me. Their memories are mine. How do I know this? Who are Kouga and Ayame? Kuso, I'm just a sixteen year old boy! I haven't been to school much so how can I know these things? How do I know what happened in the past four hundred years like I was a part of history? WHY DO I KNOW THESE THINGS?_

For the second time that day, Ranma was pulled out of the cursed springs, as a male this time. The boy coughed up water that had seeped into his lungs. Weakly, he looked into the spring and saw a very different male face looking at him. There was no baby fat; his face no longer had that boyish cuteness. His eyes were a lighter blue and the pupil was a thin slit. His hair was longer also. But the attributes that stood out the most were the pointed ears, fangs and claws.

"Young mister customer fall in Spring of Drowned Female Wolf Demon then fall in Spring of Drowned Male Wolf Demon. No know why curses not mix like normal." The man in the communist uniform stated.

Ranma barely heard him as he raised a hand to his face. "Kouga, I remember. I am you."

The panda growfed and held up a sign. 'Boy, we must find a cure for this! Stop examining yourself!'

Ranma flicked his gaze over to the panda. "I don't need a cure. I was meant to be this way. My incarnation and his mate are inside me. I share their bodies. I am complete and I don't need you to ruin this completion for me." He then returned to gazing in the spring.

"If Mr. Customer is looking for cure, Joketsuzoku might know of one. They have lived here for 3000 years."

"Growf" 'Hear that, boy, we are getting cured!' flip 'No son of mine will be cursed to be a weak little girl!'

The sign was suddenly split in half. Genma-panda looked at his son to see that he was glowing a bright blue with his hand outstretched.

"I am keeping the curses. This is my natural form now. I don't know how I know this, but I do. I'm an ookami youkai now, oyaji, and I'm not going to change. Also, Ayame was not weak; she was the princess of her pack."

"growf" 'Very well, boy, we will just head on back to Japan.' Flip 'I think this trip has lasted long enough.'

Ranma nodded. "Yeah, I can't wait to see kaa-san again. I wonder how much she has changed?"

The panda began to sweat at the thought of his wife. _If No-chan finds out about the curse, I'm a panda rug! And the boy will have to commit seppuku. No, he cannot meet her. Tendo will surely help us, and there's the engagement._

"growf" 'very well, boy.' Flip 'but first we have to meet up with an old friend of mine.'

Ranma stood, still gazing into the spring and at his reflection. "Alright, oyaji. Then we'll go find kaa-san."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

SSD: DONE! A little short for the first chapter, but that's how most of my stories work. I hope you all enjoy this. Please review!

Kouga: We don't get any say at the end? This is bullshit!

Ayame: Watch your mouth, Kouga!

Kouga: Yes, koishii.

Ranma-ookami: She definitely has you whipped.

Kouga: You forget that you are my reincarnation so that spreads to you too. (smirk)

Ranma-ookami: …

Ayame: Cool, I have two hot men for my mates. Yatta!

Women: Damn you!

SSD: Calm down, girls. Here. (hands women hundreds of Ranma and Kouga plushies) I worked hard on those, use them well. Ja ne, minna-san!


	2. To be a Youkai Means Women Flock to You

SSD: Yo, I'm back to update. I can't update too much because I have tons of work to do. But, here is the next—

(Several people barge in dressed in black suits)

Suit 1: Finally we found her! (blows a whistle)

(Various anime characters appear)

Suit 1: Capture her, she cannot be allowed to ruin ACME's planning.

SSD: Crap! I can't believe they caught up to me this fast. Damn, I thought the genjutsu would last longer. (Brings out an Itachi, Kenshin, Neji, Sakura, and Ino plushie) alright! Puppet Revitalization no Jutsu! (Plushies turn into real people) Let's go!

Ino: Hell no! Why should I listen to you?

Sakura: Where's my Sasuke-kun!

Neji: What the hell am I doing here? I should be training.

Kenshin: Oro? Where is Kaoru-dono?

Itachi: Whoever is responsible for this is going to die.

SSD: (face fault) Why, why won't they listen?

Plushie-Itachi: (sees Original-Itachi) You dare to impersonate me?

O-Itachi: I believe you are the imposter.

Plushie-Kenshin: (sees Original-Kenshin) I do not know what magic this is, but I will defeat you.

Ino&Sakura: (see Sasuke) Sasuke-kun! (rush to glomp him)

Sasuke: What the hell?-! (tries to shrug them off) Get the hell off me!

Dark: Hey! Why does he get the babes? Damn it! It's not fair!

Suit 2: Get together, you bastards! You aren't supposed to fight them! Get her! (points at a retreating SSD)

SSD: Shit, alright, you give me no choice. (starts performing hand seals rapidly) Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!

(The suits, ninja, and samurai dodge.)

SSD: (follows up with another jutsu) Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu! Take this too! Raiton: Torakkingu Rakurai no Jutsu! (fries the suits and opposing anime characters) Shannaro! Right, I need to beat feet and get the hell out of Dodge before these losers wake up. Enjoy the second chapter of Ookami one half! (runs out of the studio leaving several plushies behind)

Disclaimer: SilverSerpentDragon does not own Ranma ½ or Inuyasha, they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi-sama.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 2: To be a Youkai, Means Women Flock to You

Ranma grumbled at his father's stupidity while tossing back raven locks that were plastered to his forehead by the humidity. He continued glaring at the fat martial artist's back as he trudged ahead. Oh, the new youkai knew that Genma was going the wrong way, he could have left the old man and continued on the right path. But no, he had to be honorable and follow the idiot when he could have crossed the Sea of Japan a week ago! Yes, Ranma was very angry at his father's idiocy.

"Oi, oyaji! For the last time, you're goin' the wrong way! Japan is that way!" Ranma pointed to the mountain range behind them.

"Boy, I am your father and I traveled these lands numerous times in my youth! I know where we are going." '_Away from Nodoka for as long as possible.'_

"Tch." The ookami youkai huffed much like his old rival. "Screw you, oyaji, I'm out of here." He turns to leave but a spear is thrown in his path.

Ranma immediately turns to the source. A purple haired girl clad scantily in animal skins stood in their path. She held a Chinese sword in her hands, yelled something, and launched herself at Ranma. The ookami youkai flipped back and kicked the sword out of the girl's hands. He dodged the wild punch as she babbled in Mandarin. His joint memories of Kouga and Ayame gave him insight as to what the girl was saying.

**"Damn you, demon!" "Die and leave the Amazons be!" "I will kill you and become a hero of my tribe!"**

Ranma danced around the raging girl that spewed curses at him. He lashed out and grabbed her wrist. The ookami youkai threw the Amazon over his shoulder and quickly pinned her against a tree while she was off guard.

**"Who are you? Why do you attack me when I have done nothing to you? Answer me, wench!"**

The girl whimpered as Ranma's chokehold on her tightened. **"I am Xian Pu of the Quaing Hai Amazons. You are a demon, a menace to the Amazons and must be destroyed."**

Ranma smirked, resembling Kouga's own cocky smirk from the past. **"What makes you think that a little girl like you could harm me? I am the successor of Kouga and Ayame, Lord and Lady of the Eastern Lands. You are a fool if you think you can defeat me."**

Xian Pu visibly paled and began to quake under Ranma's smug gaze. She licked her lips as only one option became available to her. Ranma released her once he saw that she was too afraid to do any more. He was surprised when she again launched herself at him, only this time she captured his lips in a deep kiss. His blue eyes widened and he continued to stare at Xian Pu as she withdrew.

"Wo ai ni, airen."

_'Oh shit, what have I gotten myself into?'_ Ranma's thoughts whirled as the purple haired girl snuggled into his side.

"Boy! What do you think you're doing?" Genma yelled in horror. _'The boy is straying, I must get him to the Tendo's before he gets too attached to this girl. Oh, Tendo, what am I to do?'_

Ranma acted as if he was ignoring the panda cursed individual while he listened to Xian Pu's babbling in Mandarin. "If I understand correctly, oyaji, Xian Pu is my wife according to her laws. I defeated her in combat, as an Amazon warrior, it is her duty to give the kiss of marriage to her opponent if it is a male. She gives the Kiss of Death if it is a female. Luckily I'm in guy form, huh oyaji?" _'I know he has something planned. It involves me if his reactions are any indication. Looks like this information is really worrying him.'_

Genma was sweating bullets. He had no idea how to get out of this and still get the boy to marry one of Tendo's girls. "Well, boy, we had better get a move on and to Japan. You want to see your mother again, and I have to meet an old friend of mine." He stated while barely concealing his nervousness.

Ranma smirked confidently, Kouga's spirit shining through him. "About time you see it my way. Let's get moving, we've already lost a week thanks to your idiocy."

As Ranma walked back toward the Quaing Hai Mountains with Xian Pu in tow, Genma looked at his son oddly. _'Since when did Ranma sound so…smart?'_ The bald man then hurried after them.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

SSD: (waves) Hi, SSD is out right now, I'm just a Bunshin. Anyway, we hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Now, on to the "Reviewers' Response".

**Reviewers' Response:**

**Firehedgehog: **Thanks for being considerate enough to review!

**Sin Piedad: **Ranma is essentially both Ayame and Kouga, he has both of their forms. As Kouga's reincarnation, his male cursed form is actually his "birth" form. Ayame's body is considered his cursed form.

**Bailin:** I have no intention of discontinuing this story, no need to worry.

**Bobboky: **Thanks

**Grrr: **Ranma isn't going to be like that all the time. He's in shock from having Ayame's memories shoved into his head and Kouga's memories unlocked. Even in this chapter, he is still recovering and is showing more of a mix of Kouga and Ayame's personalities instead of his own.

**Porthos112: **Don't worry, you don't really need much info on Inuyasha, just up to where Kouga and Ayame appear. Even I'm not caught up and I'm writing this.

**TitanXR: **You really are a devoted reader, aren't you? Thanks for yet another review.

**ChaosRonin: **Thanks!

**Underdark Ranger:** Too bad, but Ranma doen't have just any female cursed form, he has Ayame's body and memories. Besides, Ranma's female form is vital for several events in the anime, events that will occur in here.

**Dumbledork: **Yay! Another reviewer that I'm familiar with!

**Saini Casina: **Here's your update! Sorry, but I've been on the run from ACME if you know what I mean. Those people are evil.

**SAMPSON12187: **Yeah, I kind of got tired of all the "Ranma is Inuyasha's reincarnation" fics out there. Then I thought, "Why not Kouga instead? The two do act similar after all."Does this chapter answer your question about the Amazons? And I'm not quite sure how I'm going to have the Tendos react.

**Rignach:** Thanks, you're one of my frequent reviewers too, double thanks!


End file.
